The Serpent
by TrajicLover
Summary: All hell is about to break lose and God himself seeks an unlikely savior. However secret truths about long time friends alive and once thought dead slowly surface. The Devil himself is walking among them and their hope for salvation lies with the last person they'd ever expect. What lies at the end will be either salvation or damnation and no one will get out of this unchanged.
1. Introduction

Have you heard the story of how I fell from grace? Okay once upon a time before the time of that imposter Cade there was an angel and he served his father faithfully he did everything ever asked of him. He was the light bringer the most respected and revered of his father's children nobody had a stronger set of morals and then his father created you the little… hairless apes. So, one day his father asked him to bow down before you and your kind to serve you! The angel refused he said "No Father I can't these humans are flawed and murderous." Do you know what his father did? He had another angel Michael the oldest of his children cast his favorite son into hell!

Over the course of time the angel watched the hairless apes use and take advantage of his father's mercy and generosity. He watched as they continued to spit in the face of their father's unending love and mercy. He gave you paradise and you threw it away and my great and unrivaled father despite all your collective sins has continued to show you infinite patience and forgiveness while I just for questioning him and disobeying him remain cast out!

He vilified me! Condemned me to becoming a torturer and to rule over a place of eternal suffering. Do you have any idea what it is like? All the while you! Yes you! Blame me for everything "the Devil made me do it" what did I do? Did I make you take that first shot of heroin or whatever it was that made you an addict? Did I make you steal from your boss or make you break whatever law it is you have haunting you? You all act as if I am always standing on your shoulders convincing you to do things you'd otherwise find repulsive.

I know what a lot of you are going to say that it's unfair but you know what it's not it's unjust! My name for all eternity is used as a scapegoat to excuse YOUR depravity! I have never made any of you do anything you didn't want to do! So, if it must be this way and justice will not abide by what I have lost you will all pay cost and feel what I have lost.

As for my father the one who chose a savage beast over his once holy light. He will have to come down here to save and take his favorites up above. Even though none of you deserve it.


	2. Chapter 1

Ray stood behind his prospective buyer and was absolutely freezing the property was an old amusement park. His buyer was young a white kid well not a kid in his twenties though and he'd seen the kid before in Mystic Falls, so he knew his name. "Uh… Mr. Gilbert."

"Morningstar." The young man corrected "I was born a Morningstar."

"Like the devil?" Ray asked a little nervous he knew people in Mystic Falls were weird but a guy actively choosing a surname like that.

"First of all-" His prospective buyers said turning around "Morningstar is a German surname and Lucifer actually means light bringer which by the way is more of a title. His original name was Samael meaning either the wrath or venom of God!"

Ray couldn't help but feel a cold child as the young man grew closer in all his fifty-five years he'd never met someone so filled with obvious hatred "So you don't want it?"

"Well let's see." The young man took a quick look around "The rides are a death trap and could easily maim and kill anyone unlucky enough to sit inside them, oh and I'm not sure that piss smell is human or rats but's definitely piss. No way I could ever get that smell out also I think I see a bunch of junkies shooting up behind the bumper cars. Yeah, this place is without question a den of sin and a literal hell on earth. That and I'm pretty sure one of the junkies just got stabbed to death and the stabber is a laughing because he's so high."

"Guess you are not wanting it then?"

"Oh, I want it!" The young man shouted enthusiastically "I need a place to crash while I look for a friend of mine and a place like this filled with sin is perfect!"

"So, should we discuss payment?"

"Yeah… that's the problem… I'm paying you… nothing, nada, zilch, and absolutely zero dollars and uh lets carry four oh now I have it and no change." The young man said smiling before stabbing Ray to death. He slowly carried and positioned the dying old man on rocking horse. "Now feel free to stick around, I really must be going old scores to settle, reuniting with my family, hiring staff, and oh I must buy a throne over the top I know but one must keep up appearances my father always stressed the importance of such things."

Mean While Elsewhere…

He went by many names over the eons recently God was his favorite name. He didn't know why he bothered inventing therapy it was just talking. Really if people bothered to examine themselves more and take some responsibility they could fix their problems but no, rogue psychics and witches the likes of Cade and Tessa were always blaming others for their problems. "Mr. Yahweh? You've been sitting here in silence for most of our session and haven't spoken a word." Dr. Sonya asked.

"Right sorry it's just I've been thinking about my son. I've got a lot of kids but this one he was quite a handful. As a father I know it's not right to have favorites but he uh… he was mine. We haven't been on good terms in what feels like eons. I mean all kids have their problems but…"

"Well it's not surprising for children to lash out at their parents especially when it comes to large families. Do you feel the number of children may have stirred jealousy in your son?"

"Sometimes I do. The thing is though he always had a certain level of entitlement about him. I wasn't the perfect parent no one is but he didn't make things easier and he like many children rebelled. I do regret how things turned out but I can't say I'm surprised things turned out how they did. The thing people don't get about being a father is that if you are always present always looking out for them they grow dependent and if you do too much of the opposite you end up with a resentful and rightfully so child that wants nothing to do with you. Then there's the worse kind of parenting authoritative and uncompromising. I fear the kind of approach I took with him was the worst mixture of all three. I would either spoil him or I'd be constantly telling him what he did wrong as well as keeping a distance. To make matters worse I unintentionally screwed over a mort- I mean woman that he to both our surprise grew fond of."

"How did you screw her over?" The Doctor asked very speculative.

"They say God has a plan for everyone I like thinking it's a series of paths with multiple choice options for how you interact like a Tell Tale game but ultimately always leading to the same ending. Unfortunately, I unintentionally stacked the deck against her now I fear she's on the wrong path to the point that her destination won't be reached. That was the final tipping point for my son. That was when he truly embraced what he had become or rather was becoming."

"What's he like this son of yours?"

"Well I suppose a good comparison would be that Marvel Comic villain on the Netflix show Jessica Jones Kilgrave though I think an equally good comparison would also be Diamondback from that new show Luke Cage on Netflix. Really it's when he's with his younger brother his antics start to escalate. His younger brother use to work for me but he convinced him to take a day off I guess you could say and I didn't take it well. Tempers flared and well I 'm sure you can guess what happened."

Elsewhere…

The young man had gone by many names through the span of eternity. The thing about Angels is that they to move amongst humans had to take on human identities. So when he needed a body he let himself be born as a Aaron Whitmore yeah that Aaron Whitmore, he did die at Damon and Enzo's hands, and lingered as a spirit for a few months before returning to the physical world. He didn't even know why he bothered getting a body especially sine all he seemed to do to pass time was watch people at the airport.

"Hey Azrael!" An arrogant voice announced it was so loud and unexpected Azrael nearly jumped out of his seat. He looked over and saw Jeremy Gilbert, Jeremy was dressed like a Rockstar ressed in a leather jacket and black jeans with a black shirt that had the image of the devil holding pitch fork while smiling.

"Really Lucifer? The shirt isn't really low profile is it?"

Lucifer smiled "Well I figure with dick Cade stealing my title who the fuck would notice right?"

"Well our siblings the heavenly host, and our almighty father the almighty." Azrael responded "By the way how is she? Has she woken up yet?"

"No, I think it has to do with Cade and his control over her something that is keeping her from remembering. I never even got a chance to ask her why she chose to become human." Lucifer pondered as he watched the humans arriving from their plain he couln't help but feel angered so many of thses pig filty humans were smiling and being happy and all the while each one had done something reprehensible to their loved ones "I found us a loop hole to go home by the way." Lucifer paused for a moment still seething at the sight "See that woman hugging her children?" The one that got back from the war.

"Yeah. What of it?" Azrael asked know he'd regret asking Lucifer.

"She's been fucking her superior officer and gave him a blow job less than a few hours ago, I know fucked up right." Lucifer grinned.

"Eww she's kissing her children with that mouth. Please tell me she at least brushed her teeth on the flight or something."

"No she did not." Lucifer chuckled "Anyway about that loop hole I mentioned."

"Yeah what about that. What are you talking about? Last I checked we can't get back in because oh yeah we rebelled. Along with literally God only knows how many other of our siblings."

"Ever here of an Plenary Indulgence?"

"Yeah but this isn't Dogma, you have to earn those and they had to be within a certain time frame hence why Pope Francis reffered to it as the Year of Mercy. We don't meet the requirements and I'm pretty sure being fallen angels automatically disqualifies us."

"Yeah but technically we are in human bodies well formerly human bodies. Also if we get a cardinal or some other local church official to absolve us we are in the clear. That's the problem my human sister's friend's are having wit Cade and even Sybil herself. They've been focusing on how to avoid damnation and not on achieving entry into the good place. Cade can corrupt all the fucking souls he wants it doesn't matter if they know all the rules. That's what makes him an imposter and me the real deal."

"I take it you want to do this Lucifer, because she's out, and about right? Does that mean you'll be paying Cade a visit? I know how much you've hated him and haven't done anything to him because he's…"

"So, damn jumpy and constantly moving around?"

"Yeah what is worse is that he has low taste. That little skirmish in Monterey that Stefan did awhile back. Cade thinks that was bloody clearly he values quantity over quality. He's more childish than I am. I remember the Ottoman Empire and the shit they committed. They pretty much created Vlad the Impaler. Yet all humans talk about is how Vlad had a love for impaling his enemies. Don't even get me started on Elizabeth Bathory a human who was so obsessed with staying young using blood she murdered well over six hundred young women. The sick part she wasn't even a vampire."

"What happened to her anyway?"

"Well Elizabeth Bathory was untouchable in the sense she couldn't be executed so after finally crossing a line which was murdering a young noble woman the nobles took action and had her locked up and isolated forever and ever and ever. Now I think this is story is the perfect example of how weak humanity is I mean she was killing hundreds and no one did anything not the peasants not the nobles well not until they lost one of their own. The tale of the Blood Countess truly embodies human kinds weakness."

"You truly do hate humans don't you?"

"Even more than Cade. Speaking of which I got to go I have a fun night planned and I shouldn't be late to a party I'm throwing for that prick. I even snuck into his domain and got some happy faces that are going to be very happy to see him. Do you know the problem with pychics?"

"No what?" Azrael knew he shouldn't indulge his brother's childish questions but he couldn't help it.

"They are all mind no muscle. If you get my meaning." Lucifer smirked.

Meanwhile...

Sybil tossed and turned she saw only darkness and then she opened her eyes it was strange there she laid next to someone a man who held her in his arms and they were watching something her vision came into focus and she saw what looked like men and women but they weren't dressed in anything she'd ever seen before she'd never seen an army without armor or clothes and they weren't armies but rather a couple of small tribes. The violence was more brutal than even she was use to and these humans if they even were humans "Disgusting aren't they and to think these are the things Father wants us to serve he made us to be servants we step out of line just once we get exiled they can screw up as often as they want and just have to say they are sorry. It's not right."

Sybil felt something drop and run down her face and without knowing why it made her sad and again without knowing why she asked "Are you crying?"

He paused for a moment "No it's just the rain."

She looked up not seeing a cloud in the sky and without knowing why replied "Yeah I hate when it rains."

Things slowly grew dark Sybil didn't know what was happening she quickly opened her eyes and found herself in what seemed like a garden. "You know gardening is hard work. Very rewarding but still very difficult. One of my proudest achievments is nature it's perfect in it's simplicity doesn't persecute or make excuses and despite being harsh it has a certain fairness to it."

At first Sybil was angry like she would normally be then the old man looked at her and feelings she hadn't felt in so long came flooding back she feared disappointing him and at the same time was so happy to see him. "Do I-" she stopped over come with these strange feelings how long had it been since she, since she felt so human? That was what she asked herself but finally she blurted out the words she wanted to say "Do I know you?"

The man dressed in a blue flannel shirt and jeans just smiled "Of course we know each other I've known you since before you even existed and came into being. I'm God and believe it or not I need your help."


End file.
